


You Aren't / Won't Ever Be Empty

by VindictiveStorm



Series: GDW 4 [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex lives, F/F, astra fights, heavy au, it wont make sense but i tried, self indulgent wish fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VindictiveStorm/pseuds/VindictiveStorm
Summary: Day 5: Supernatural - Astra is a Hunter, they have magic. Alex is human, but she's dead, she doesn't live on time's terms, but by the fire that has to remain lit inside her. If the fire dies ... she's gone for good - and every memory of Alex is gone for good. Not added because I did such a horrible job of turning this AU into GD its disgusting. Not Beta'd. For Fun.
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Series: GDW 4 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533890
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	You Aren't / Won't Ever Be Empty

“Maybe …” the saddistic fuck muses, teasingly, cruely, sneering at Astra’s struggling, but limp form below him before swinging his handgun over to Alex, who gasps, falling back onto her hands. But this wasn’t just any gun, this wasn’t just some unhinged man, Astra wasn’t just any woman, and Alex isn’t even actually alive. 

Friange, the man, a collector of otherworldly treasures, licks his lips at Alex - oh but she knows he doesn’t have any lecherous thoughts. He may look human, dressed to the nines in a decidedly fashionable white get up, but he was a monster through and through. His only thoughts were to eat, to feast - to prolong his life, measured minutely by fire, by flames, and how long it managed to stay lit - to take the fire from inside the silly humans who didn’t even know they had it to begin with! 

Alex is only left unscathed because she’s got something he wants even more than a next meal. It’s the same reason why she can move inside the spell Astra had casted, cloaking a portion of the world aside from reality - only the undead can move, and are aware, in this space. 

He is a treasure hunter, and treasures always find their way into undead shells like herself. 

“Al .. ex.”

Shaking her head, she turns to Astra who silently urges her to move aside, run … but Alex can’t move - she’s screaming when something, someone, is siphoning her warmth away. Her toes, her fingers, become cold in seconds - she’s felt this before, when Astra tried to eat her the first time - someone was taking her flame. 

Frantically looking up, Friange has pulled the hammer of his handgun - a Treasure Tool, Happy Trigger - back, just the slightest, a maniacal expression stretched upon his dark face. “I’ll shoot the Hunter here with your own fire, serves her right for walking a pinata like you out and about like that!” He laughs, and for a second, Alex is resigned to her death - her second one - because she’s just about empty, when he rights the hammer. 

“I do have some manners, I’ll let you watch as she implodes, as your puny little fire tears her from inside out. I’ll let you see just how strong your fire is human, to bring down the Legendary Hunter Astra in one … little ... ”

Before he can finish his monologue, Astra is moving again - somehow regaining her strength from those excruciating long seconds of Alex anguish. Picking up a shard of glass, she throws it at the hand holding the gun, taking his fingers - all 5 - right off in one clean throw. As each one drops, he screams louder, longer … until the gun clatters onto the ground. 

By the time that happens, Alex is already at Astra’s side - having learned well that the safest place to be was at Astra’s side. And Astra? She has one arm wrapped protectively around Alex’s midriff as she throws her sword next, taking his head this time. As she cradles Alex’s head, she weaves her magic, and her sword explodes shortly after, leaving no body, no bones, not even ashes where Friange once was. However, the wave of fire Astra was expecting to reach them failed to to do … had she truly grown this weak since she had been spoiled by love? 

“Oh … is that what this does?” Alex croaked, squirming, and when Astra pulled back she recognized the ring Alex had held. 

“Yes … Azure Ring, it’s an anti-flame ring,” she confirmed stroking Alex’s cheek, smiling when her Brave One blushed at the touch. “You won’t be able to use it well, but even just wearing you should afford you some protection … it doesn’t hurt that it looks great on you, if I may add.” 

“... You better enjoy it while you still can, I don’t think …”

“Shh … Don’t say that, you’re here. You won’t leave.” 

Alex smiles, if a bit tearfully at the soft, but vehement statement. “Astra, I don’t know what the gun does, or how it worked, but if the bullet was supposed to be pure fire, he took a lot out of me. I’m basically empty, I’m-”

“You’re not empty!” Astra growls. And Alex cannot believe that woman - despite straddling the woman, all but curled up cutely in her lap like some damsel in distress - because Alex is certainly going to die, but not before indulging in Astra’s secret fantasy of ‘Heroes Reward/Return’ and being a grateful damsel - she is disappearing, her hands are transparent, she’s intangible. “You’re not going to die, you’re alive. You have a future.” The stubborn woman continues and Alex loses it. She planned this days ago, and Astra is ruining her perfectly-planned romantic departure.

“Well unless there’s some magical CPR that lets us share some fire, I don’t see how-”

Ding.

Dong.

Ding.

Dong.

In a blink, Alex is whole again. 

Her hands aren’t faded, transparent, or ghostly. 

Taking a deep breath, she glances down, fearfully, but her undead eyes, see the torch, the fire that burns inside her undead body - its bright, its strong, its whole … just like the day when she met Astra for the first time. She squeals when Astra’s hand presses against her heart, right between her - 

What? She’s whole again, there’s no mistake, she was just about to meet her Maker … lose her body, her self, her spirit ...

“I knew it.” 

“What? I’m … am I dreaming? I’m already dead aren’t I?” 

“No, I told you before, haven’t I? You’re a special kind of undead, you have a treasure tool inside of you, that’s why you can see things, that’s why you can move inside places that aren’t defined by reality.” Astra explained slowly, calm once again, and happy, pressing her lips to Alex’s jaw. 

“That’s the power of the treasure inside you. The most treasured treasure in all of the worlds … the power of the Midnight Lost Child - at midnight, it will recover whatever fire you’ve lost during that day, as long as even the smallest of amounts remains. ”

“Then …,” Alex chokes on what she hasn’t felt in days, months … it’s hope. It’s knowing that the calendar she kept, counting down when she would fade away to nothingness, letters that she had written then burned, because if - when - she faded, they too would evaporate with her memory. 

“You have a future, Alex.” Astra confirms, with a loving smile before smiling into a kiss Alex aggressively presses onto her, toppling them into a pile of rubble. 

\--- 

“Who made this, though …” Alex asks, after they’ve settled, and had a warm meal. She is now wrapping Astra’s wounds, in her lap again. “You said that treasure tools are only made when a human and monster work together, desiring the same wish, and is granted a miracle. This … thing inside me, it basically grants immortality, doesn’t everyone want that? Why is this the only wish granted?” 

Astra scoffs, but not condescendingly. “There was a Fire Lord who fell in love with a human, who was already undead. That ‘magical CPR’ you suggested does work but it is dangerous because humans cannot readily replenish what they have lost, and monsters cannot always control themselves when harvesting fire. Somehow, the two managed to avoid that tragedy, but then the only thing that did become an obstacle was time itself, for the human would fade one day. ‘Let’s play a trick on time’ the human suggested. And in doing so, the two created ‘eternity’. The treasure. He would replenish his fire every midnight, and the Fire Lord was free to share his fire without fear of losing him-”

“Wait. If it’s inside me-” 

“We can only assume that something did happen. Another one like Friange, maybe, sought the treasure, slayed them both.”

“...Are they going to come for me, then?”

Astra stills, wraps both arms around Alex this time. “I won’t let them, don’t you worry about that, Alex.”


End file.
